The Butterfly Effect: Caterpillar
by Little Mary of the Rose
Summary: Momma, Leah is my cousin! She is worth far more than Sam Uley will ever be to me!"I yelled."Yes, but I thought I taught you to love."she said."Love him? There is nothing left to love!""There is always something left to love."Sam imprints on Emily.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Okay so I know that we're working on Butterfly Effect: Cocoon right now but this is sort of the start of it all. You know what I'm saying? I was talking with Laurel and we both realized that we had never written a Sam/Emily before and we both were very miffed by this. So now we've created the first Butterfly Effect: Caterpillar b/c it's about the first imprint that ever took place. We hope you enjoy it! **

**Prologue**

**(Leah's POV)**

Bitter. That's what people call me nowadays. I like to make people feel my exact pain, just to ruin their perfect moment. I can't stand couples and I don't believe in some crazy mumbo-jumbo-Great Spirit-soul mate crap. I'm a selfish human being who can't just let go of things. _Why can't I just let it be? _

**(Sam's POV)**

Wise. The elders told me a leader must learn from his mistakes if he is to take on the responsibility of others. But I keep messing everything up one right after the other. _If I'm to be a leader, then why can't I do one thing right?_

**(Emily's POV)**

Compassion. My mother told me that I was filled with love. I didn't have a single hate bone in my body. I couldn't hate anybody and it was the truth. I would get mad at certain individuals but never hate them. I just didn't have it in me. _So why can't I show some love to the one being who says we're meant to be together, forever?_

**(Leah's POV)**

There's this saying in a book that I read as a junior back in high school. I liked it because it expressed me. It helped me, back then, decide what I wanted to do in life and that in order for me to do it I had to go and make it happen. The one thing that stuck to me was this poem in the front of the book . . .

**(Sam's POV)**

I remember reading in a book somewhere back in high school that really sparked my interest. It's about this black family who lives in an apartment on Chicago's South Side. The characters who live in the tiny apartment are Mama, her two children Walter and Beneatha, Walter's wife Ruth, and their son Travis. The book takes us through these peoples' hopes and dreams and how hard they have to work for it and how to love one another even though it may seem that there is nothing left to love. Before the book started there was this poem . . .

**(Emily's POV)**

Growing up I was home schooled; my mother would read to me all these poems and then we'd sit down and figure out what exactly the writer was trying to tell us. We read real simple ones like Dr. Seuss and we read difficult ones like Shakespeare. My favorite poet to have ever graced the earth was Langston Hughes and his poem A Dream Deferred. It went something like this . . .

**(Leah's POV)**

_. . . What happens to a dream deferred?_

_Does it dry up like a raisin in the sun?_

_Or fester like a sore—_

_And then run? . . . ._

**(Sam's POV)**

_. . . Does it stink like rotten meat?_

_Or crust and sugar over—_

_like a syrupy sweet? . . ._

**(Emily's POV)**

_. . . Maybe it just sags_

_like a heavy load._

_Or does it explode?_

**Okay so tell us what you think! Please review! We want at least five reviews for this first chapter because we have strong feeling with this whole series! Thank you all and have a marvelous spring break for those of you who are on spring break. **

**Love loloxoxo98, cr8zygirlwhoruns, and e-essence : )**


	2. Seniors!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**This is the beginning to the whole Butterfly Effect stories and even though it's behind on updating Cocoon doesn't mean it will always be. Also be sure to check out Butterfly Effect: Cocoon Rachel and Paul's story. It's not like the rest. **

**Seniors**

**(Sam's POV)**

Today was the big day. Today I was planning on taking Leah out by the cliffs for our three year anniversary where I will give her a promise ring. The ring had cost me every single cent I had from haling logs this past summer. Being a senior in high school didn't really give me many options to go places, especially with my budget. But that didn't stop me.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I sprayed some cologne on. "Leah Clearwater, I'd like to give you this!" I said to my reflection. Then I batted my eyelashes and sucked in my cheeks. "Oh Sam, it's so beautiful!" I said raising my voice a couple octaves higher. "Well, Sammy-boo gets only the best gifts for his Lee Lee." i said, dropping my voice back down.

"Okay Sammy-boo, your eggs will get cold if you're not downstairs in five minutes." My mother chuckled while passing the bathroom with a load of laundry in her hands.

I immediately dropped the can in embarrassment and scrambled out of the bathroom. "Aw come one ma," I whined.

She chuckled before shutting her bedroom door. I smiled guiltily and reached inside of my pocket to feel the ring box. My mother was awesome and I loved her more than all of the rice in China. She raised me from day one because Joshua Uley didn't have the balls to help, except for the occasional child support check.

I raced down the steps and quickly ate my mother's cheesy scrambled eggs then grabbed my back pack off the kitchen counter. We lived in a one story house just like the rest of the reservation did, granted ours was a tad bit shabbier than the next. My mother worked in La Push Hospital as a nurse. I worked as a logger up in Forks on the weekends to help pay to keep the lights on and the water running.

I ran out the front door, yelling my mom a goodbye over my shoulder, and climbed into my truck. If there was one thing that I loved more than life, except for Leah and my mother, it was my truck. It was a 2000 Ford F-150 and it ran like a galloping horse. I put the keys in the ignition and hauled my ass to school.

La Push High was a sad excuse for a high school but it was government funded so we couldn't complain. I parked my baby carefully in the senior parking space and climbed out only to see my other babe talking animatedly to Rachel and Rebecca Black.

Leah Clearwater was a diamond in the rough. She was the most sought after girl in La Push with Rachel Black trailing as second. She has the most beautiful face, that till know erotically haunt my dreams. Her face which was small and in a shape of a love heart, framed by beautiful silk black long black hair that reached just under her elbows. Her skin color was so light, that she defied her own Quilete genetics; it was if she had a constant sun kissed tan all year round. She is slender, yet with subtle curve of her small breasts and toned derrière, left me spending many hours in the toilet in silent agony. She stood a tiny 5'5, yet what she lacked in height she made up in her long legs, that seemed to never end, especially when she wore those little shorts when she went jogging with Rachel. Every day I would see guys give me the envious stare as I would walk up to her and plant a kiss on her cupid lips. Till this day, I will never forget how our paths crossed three years ago.

It was sophomore for me and she was a freshman. I was on the football team, running-back because I had good hands and I was quick, and Leah was in the band. She was apart of the color guard. It was the end of the second quarter and the La Push Wolves were killing the Forks Trojans when I saw her. She was just standing there, holding her flag high in the team colors; black and blue, with a cute smile on her face. I had caught her eye going into the locker room and she flashed me the brightest smile I had ever seen. How I wished I had been that flag after that. After the game I had managed to catch her and I pulled out some cheesy pick up line, _"Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it's just a sparkle." _She laughed then pulled out one of her own, _"Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?" _We've been together ever since.

Our chemistry was completely unexpected, as our personalities were completely different. My babe was sarcastic and upfront, whilst I was bubbly and shy. She's spirited, anti-social with the exception of Rachel, studious and into dancing whilst I was sporty, Mr. Popular and the only thing I read was Sports Illustrated, and believe me it wasn't for the articles.

"Sam!" Leah squealed, running up to me and delivering a kick-ass kiss.

I broke away breathless from her. "Wow! What did I do to deserve that?" I asked, smiling.

She grabbed hold of my hand and twirled herself around. "Oh, nothing except be my boyfriend for three years!" she shrugged, half-heartedly.

"Ah, that's it. For a second I though it was because of your irresistible lust for me." I joked, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Ugh, please spare us the view!" Rachel groaned, from the sidewalk. We sauntered over to her and her twin sister.

Rebecca and Rachel were identical twins so physically they looked nearly exactly the same. They were both midgets standing a whopping 5'4, with round faces and curly black hair. However, anyone with eyes on their heads could tell that these two were as different as light and day, they were complete opposites. Physically, back in the day, Rebecca was notably slimmer than Rachel, yet since the terrible accident, Rachel's lost an impressive amount of weight, especially in her upper body. Know their most obvious difference is not their weight but the length of their hair. Rachel had dramatically long hair almost touching her bottom, while Rebecca's was cut into a neat bob.

Temperamentally, Rebecca gave of a cute and sweet vibe but Rachel... well she was a force to be reckoned with. She had a hot curvaceous body and would be racking in the guys if it wasn't for her bitchy attitude. Many guys would take one look at her and think sex, but after ten seconds of conversation they felt intimidated and couldn't handle her frank, no-nonsense attitude. The only guys that she didn't completely decapitate were myself and whomever was her current lover boy. Another thing that made Rachel stand out from the crowd is that for the past six years she's wore all black and only black, all the time, everyday, all day, everywhere.

Leah told me it was mourning clothes, I'm just surprised that one person could be in mourning for such a long period of time, like doesn't it have an expiry date? One thing is clear, it's was common knowledge that the Black's were a broken household after the crash that took Rachel and Rebecca's mother. Leah also told me that someday Becca will be the greatest scientist to have ever lived and that Rachel would break free from La Push the second she finished senior year.

"And good morning to you too, Wicked Witch of the West!" I said with gusto, bowing real low to Rachel, "And to you, Glenda the Good Witch!" I turned to Becca and delivered the same bow. "What hath Munchkin land wrought for you two?"

Becca blushed deeply at my comment while Rachel just glared at me over her glasses. She scribbled something down in her notebook then said, "Shut your face Uley before I whip out my magic wand and staple your balls with it."

Comments such as that, is why everyone was so afraid of her. To me though, she's just moody Rachel, my babe's best friend, her adopted sister. In fact they were so alike that it freaked me out sometimes.

I laughed, "Oooo, I'm so scared."

Leah swatted me with her hand just as the bell rang. I returned the favor with a nice butt tap. She threw me a look that said I was going to get it big time, before walking off to class. I hitched up my book bag then went to Government class.

As I opened the door something strange happened, I hit my head on the door frame. "Ouch! What the hell?" I muttered, rubbing my forehead. I ducked under and walked inside the school, receiving a weird look from the receptionist. _Since when do I exceed the height limit for doors?_

"Hey Uley, wait up1" Kevin Wood called out.

Kevin was our star quarterback for the football team. He had the classic image too; heart stopping smile, perfect black hair, threw the best parties, his girlfriend is head cheerleader, was currently fucking Rachel on the side, and did I mention he threw the best parties?

I stopped to let him catch up before clapping him on the back. "What's up Wood?" I greeted.

He winced. "I have Chemistry this morning; I can't stand another lesson with Clint and her hairy mustache"

Ms. Clint was the Chemistry, Physics and Algebra teacher; she was probably a hundred years old and two hundred pounds. She was round and had a piglet like face. She was by far the least liked teacher, as she literally sat in her chair and told her students to open their books and read in silence. Her most notable characteristic was her mustache as whenever she had a meal the remains were always seen sprinkled all over it.

"Sorry," I said, feeling his pain, I had her for Algebra. "Don't worry, we only have one more week until we graduate."

Kevin's face seemed to brighten up more. "Hell yeah! Florida State here I come!" he whooped. "Where are you going Uley, Michigan State or are you going to be joining me down with the Gators?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm going to Washington University with Leah. I'm going to marry her so I don't want to move away from her."

His jaw dropped. "No shit? You and Leah Clearwater are going to tie the knot? Dude, that's awesome and completely unfair at the same time."

"How?" I asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You've gone out with the hottest girl in La Push for three years now and you're going to marry her."

"Tracy's not too bad." I said indifferently.

"Yeah," he slightly agreed, "but she's only good to fuck. Leah is like a wild thing that you just want to tame and she's super smart. My mom keeps telling me to bring home a smart girl for once."

"What about Rachel Black?" I suggested.

It was a delicate topic between the two of us. Kevin's been a good friend since elementary, while we were never close, we've still formed a bond that strengthens every year. I'm by no means best friends with Rachel, by chains of association i.e. Leah, we are social and I think she's a great girl under that entire attitude, but if it wasn't for Leah we would never even talk to each other. Rebecca on the other hand is another story, she I would call my close friend. Kevin knew, that I knew about his relationship with Rachel, even though he's been seeing Tracey steadily for six months, but no one other than Leah knew, not even Rebecca.

He chuckled, "Rachel? Sam man, I have wet dreams that turn into nightmares that involve Rachel Black. When we're together I feel like maybe you know she's the one, she's a fucking Nympho and she's alright once you get used to her. Then she'd turn around and say something that would make my dick and ego shrivel up faster than you can say gorgonzola."

I nodded in agreement as we reached the door for Government. Remembering what happened last time I ducked my head down and soon took my usual seat. I tried to adjust myself in my seat but my feet just kept sticking out at odd angles and I ended up kicking the person in front of me. _Horse's shit! What the fuck is wrong with me? _

"Yo, check out the freak in the front." Someone whispered real low behind my back.

I swiveled around in my chair and let out a deep menacing growl at whoever said that. _A growl? _I shut my mouth and turned back around to face the front of the class, to find the whole class facing me, including the teacher. Her eyebrows were raised high on her forehead and her hand had stopped mid-sentence on the board. I looked to my left at Kevin to see his eyes wide in speculation.

"I have to go to the nurse." I muttered, picking up my book bag and getting out of my seat.

The teacher didn't even object; she just wrote a pass and handed it to me very cautiously, like I was a rapid dog about to bite her hand off. I took it and practically ran out of the classroom and down the hall towards the nurse. Along the way I think I might have bumped into a couple of people. I muttered an apology before hanging a right and stopping short at the nurse's office.

There was Leah, plucking out cotton swabs from a box and stuffing them in the medicine cabinet on the wall. _Crap! _I had forgotten that Leah was a student helper and one thing was for sure that I wasn't about to let her see me like this.

I turned around was about to say screw it all and leave when Leah called out my name. I was caught and I most definitely wasn't going to ignore the only thing that kept me going on this earth.

"Leah," I smiled, slowly spinning around.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and went in for a kiss, but like everything else today it was weird and awkward. Leah had to stand on her tippy-toes and pull herself up in order for us to kiss.

She giggled. "Samuel Uley, are still growing on me?"

I let a smile come to my face, though it felt more like a grimace than anything. "I guess, it's actually weird because when I went to sit down I felt like a Giant sitting in an elf's chair." I said sheepishly. "I came down to get something."

"Well, I don't think we have anything for rapid growth spurts but I can give you a sucker to make you feel better." Leah smirked. "A Dum Dum for my dum dum, how cute!"

I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt. "Ouch, Lee, and to think I was going to take you some place amazing tonight." I inwardly grinned at the way her eye's lit up. "But if I'm a dum dum then I guess I'll just completely forget about it due to some amnesia—"

"Okay, okay, you are not a dum dum!" Leah said rapidly, racing over to grab a sucker out from behind the desk. She gave me her best Cheshire cat smile and sauntered slowly over to me. "Now, before I give this to you, I want a little hint as to where we are going tonight," she purred.

I don't know how I did it, but to answer her question I swept her up and pressed her against the wall. Something in me just snapped when I watched her bend over and pull out that sucker. It was almost like watching a porno. My lips attacked her neck and face. I grinded my pelvis against hers and shoved my hand up her skirt to where the danger zone was.

"_Sam!_" Lee Lee moaned against my mouth as my fingers entered her.

A predator-like growl escaped my chest and I deepened the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

We both immediately jumped a thousand miles apart from each other and readjusted our clothes. I looked over at Leah to see her skirt was hiked up so high that you could see her underwear. Her hair was a messy and her shirt was slightly revealing her midriff. It turned me on even more.

"Mr. Uley and Ms. Clearwater, do you care to explain yourselves?" Nurse Swinly asked, tapping her foot.

"Uh," I scratched the back of my head, "Dum Dum?" I offered, picking up the fallen sucker from the floor.

Nurse Swinly's face seemed to turn an ugly purplish red color and I thought I saw a vein popping out of the side of her neck. "Mr. Uley, what is it you that you want? Besides performing the mating ritual with Ms. Clearwater in a very crude manner," she hissed.

A snort of a laugh escaped my mouth and I quickly covered it up with a coughing fit. "No thanks Nurse Swinly, I've got my Dum Dum so now I'll be on my way." I chuckled. "See you tonight Lee Lee." I squeezed past Nurse Swinly and hurried back down the hall towards Government again.

_Holy hell, this is a fucking nightmare! _I took a deep breath and scratched the back of my head. I had just fingered Leah in the nurse's office all because she got me a sucker. _What hell is wrong with me? Do I have no self-control?_ I scratched the back of my neck again in irritation. I felt like I wanted to climb out of my skin, I itched so damn badly it was unbearable.

I unwrapped the sucker and popped it in my mouth. _Mmm, Root beer!_ My stomach let out an agonized growl and I crunched down on it, greedily. I even bit off some of the stick too. My stomach made a gurgling noise again only this time it was louder. I looked around embarrassed hoping that no one heard.

That's when a delicious smell came my way. I lifted my nose to the air and took a big sniff. _Yum, apple pie! _I took off towards the smell, taking in occasional sniffs here and there. I walked past the reception desk and out the door. I began to walk down the street towards the town center, where all the shops were. My mouth began to salivate as I got closer to the smell. I walked a couple more blocks and then took another sniff and turned right. The mouth-watering smell of apple pie hit me like a steam roller and I looked up to read Dakota's Tasty Pastries.

I strode in and saw it. The apple pie was sitting right out in the open for all to see. Without even thinking my hands nabbed the pie and shoveled the whole thing into my mouth.

"Hey!" A gray-haired woman with owl-like glasses snapped. "You gonna pay for that?"

My ears flamed red and I nodded, fishing around for my lunch money in my back pocket. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_

**Please review! Thank you!**

**Love e-essence, cr8zygirlwhoruns, and loloxoxo98**


	3. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Anniversary**

**(Leah's POV)  
**

_It was official, I have the greatest boyfriend in the world, _I thought to myself as I looked up at the stars with Sam's arms around me. We had just shared a quiet meal up on the cliffs and was now gazing at the stars in the bed of his truck with soft music playing in the background. _He'd even laid a blanket out for us to lie down on. _

"You know, sometimes I wish that I'd never lived in La Push," he said, stretching. "I always hated it here because of my father and what he did."

I turned to look at him and my heart squeezed at the site of him. I gently stroked the side of his face. "But then we would have never have met each other and I would possibly be dating someone like Kevin Wood. Or worse, I'd be all alone with no one."

He smiled and turned to look at me. "Well, that would be a shame because then you would have no one to do this to you." Sam propped himself up and gently reached over and kissed me on the lips.

It wasn't needy or passionate like the one we had shared in the nurse's office; this was gentler and sweeter, like he was taking his time making sure to drink every last bit of me in.

He pulled away and I could feel a tightening in the bottom of my stomach that was filled with excitement. I looked up at him and saw a perfect picture of male that I could rightfully claim as mine. My fingers reached up and traced his features. His long prominent nose with a slight bump in it from when he broke it at age five. His high cheekbones and full lips that I loved to kiss and nibble on. His brown eyes that were always filled with light and happiness when he looked at me. His eyes closed at half-mast as I ran my hands through his long, raven black hair.

I drew in a deep breath, knowing that what I was about to say could change our life. "Sam," I whispered.

"Hm?" he moaned.

"I … I want you to make love to me," I muttered, slightly praying that he hadn't heard.

But when his eyes snapped open and stared blindly down at me, I knew that he had heard loud and clear. My confidence began to slowly fade as the silence between us dragged on and I withdrew my hands from him and began to fold in on myself.

Sam cleared his throat, "I would love to Leah."

I gulped as his face grew closer to mine and he placed a tingly kiss on my lips then my jaw then my neck then my collarbone, traveling south the whole time. We had never done **IT **before but have come pretty close and right now my stomach was filled with frogs leaping about.

The radio DJ's deep, baritone voice softly came over the station, "Alright, alright, alright, that was _I'll Be There_ by The Jackson 5. Next up, I've got something for all the couples out there who've found that special someone and would like to show them how special they are."

A soft guitar strumming sounded over the speaker and a sweet voice whispered, "Let me be your hero,"

"Would you dance," Sam sang in perfect tune to the music as he looked at me, "if I asked you to dance?" I let out a faint giggle for she knew that Sam could sing, he just never flaunted it around.

_Would you run and never look back__  
_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying__  
_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

I tugged at his shirt and then gave him a shy smile. He returned my smile with another kiss, running his fingers through my hair.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?__  
_

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these__  
_

_Now would you die for the one you love?__  
_

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

My restless hands moved down, finding the button. I could feel his erection pulsing through the denim and with a sort of hesitant motion I unzipped his jeans and took his erection in my hand.

_I can be you hero baby__  
_

_I can kiss away the pain__  
_

_I will stand by you forever__  
_

_You can take my breath away_

He let out a moan that I had never heard before but liked it. Sam's hands slowly began to strip off my clothes; his hands felt strangely warm but yet soft and taunting. Shyness totally gone, I opened my legs to him.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?__  
_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run away?_

"Let me inside you. I have to have you," he said huskily in my ear.

I stroked him, feeling myself liquefy with pleasure. He was simply amazing!

"You've already made me yours," I said, meeting his gaze, trusting that he saw our future in my eyes as I had seen it in his.

_Am I in to deep?__  
_

_Have I lost my mind?__  
_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

"Yes." Sam gasped. "We belong to each other—for eternity. I love you, Leah Angelina Clearwater. I want to spend my eternity with you."

_I can be you hero baby__  
_

_I can kiss away the pain__  
_

_I will stand by you forever__  
_

_You can take my breath away_

I felt his words wash against my skin as if they carried a palpable shiver of sensation with them, even though my mind said that it was impossible for words to carry physical sensation. I knew it wasn't rational, but it was as if by speaking words of love to me, he had somehow actually bound us together for eternity.

"Yes," I murmured. "I belong to you—always."

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you__  
_

_Am I in too deep?__  
_

_Have I lost my mind?__  
_

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

I guided him to me and winced slightly as he tunneled slowly within me. His lips found mine as he broke through my barrier and I let out a strangled noise. It burned, my instincts told me to stop, that it was too much, too big, too soon, but I ignored it. My body involuntarily winced as he leaned away from me; every little movement scorched my vaginal walls.

"Lee-Lee Your in pain" he said, attempting to untangle himself. I could see the hurt on his face; it upset him that I was in pain because of him. I couldn't allow that to happen, we were meant to be together, it was our destiny.

"Wait," I locked my legs around the small of his back. "It's natural babe."

We stayed still for a while, his forehead resting on mine, simply gazing at each other, until the pain subsided then all gentleness and hesitation fled before the heat and the passion that filled us. Sam began slowly sliding in, stretching my walls to accommodate his size, then deliberately gliding out inch by inch, at a snail's pace. He was torturing the both of us; this went on for what seemed to be an eternity. We were both sweating profusely when I couldn't handle it no more.

"Faster! Please!" I whispered, unlocking our lips for the first time since we began.

_Did you just say that? What happens if he doesn't want to? Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be done… _

My checks flushed from embarrassment when I didn't receive an immediate response. Before I could voice any of my thoughts Sam began thrusting into me, a considerably faster pace than before.

_I can be you hero baby__  
__I can kiss away the pain__  
__I will stand by you forever__  
__You can take my breath away_

I met him thrust for thrust, lifting my hips and angling my pelvis so that I fully accepted each of his thrusts. I lifted my legs and moaned loudly. With a sound that was very much like a growl, he took my leg and raised it high, anchoring it over his muscular shoulder that was slick with sweat. The new position opened me more fully to him, allowing him to plunge deeper into me, bringing me to the edge of my release. I wrapped my arms around him and exploded, gasping his name. Then he followed me over that sweet edge and groaned with pleasure.

_I can be you hero baby__  
__I can kiss away the pain__  
__I will stand by you forever__  
__You can take my breath away_

I held his shuddering body close to me while gazing up at the stars. When he collapsed against me, his face buried in the crook of my neck, I heard him softly whisper, "You can take my breath. I can be your hero" He softly kissed my cheek before pulling the blanket over the both of us, covering ourselves from the cool night.

My eyelids began to feel heavy and droopy and I couldn't help but nod off to sleep, but all I could dream about was the future of me and Sam's life together. _  
_

**(Sam's POV)**

I awoke to the bright sun beaming down on me and I felt movement next to me. I turned to see Leah sleeping soundly next to me. She looked like a contented lioness after having a delicious meal.

I carefully kissed her neck and was met with a tiny moan from her lips. Her dark lashes slowly opened and a smile crept across her face. "Morning," I greeted. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, planting a kiss on my chest. "You know your mom's going to hate me now, right?"

I chuckled, "Not as much as your dad will be with me. He's going to kill me!" I nuzzled her neck, softly licking her pulse causing her to giggle.

There was a long pause until Leah sighed. "I suppose you should get going then. I don't want you to get fired from your job."

I groaned inwardly, _Fuck, work! _I wrapped my arms around Leah's waist and I heard a tiny whimper. My eyes snapped open and fell on Leah. Her eyes were closed in pain and she seemed to be clutching at her stomach. I threw back the blanket and a strangled gasp escaped my lips.

Her whole lower abdomen was covered in bruises and her inner-thigh had handprints and bruises. "Shit, Leah, I'm . . . I'm sorry!" I winced, brushing my hand softly against her skin. "I don't … I didn't mean to—

Leah put her lips to mine and murmured, "I'll be fine. It's nothing that ice can't handle."

"But that's not fine!" I growled, "This was supposed to be a special moment for you!" I could feel my body start to tingle and it grew to the point that I felt like I was being consumed by fire.

"Sam? Sam, stop you're scaring me!" Leah pleaded.

Her frantic voice was like ice cold water to the burning inferno. My eyes came back into focus and I realized that I was standing up in the bed of the truck while Leah had pulled the blanket over herself as protection.

"Leah, I'm so—

"Samuel Christopher Uley, why in the hell are you standing up butt naked on the truck?" Ma's voice screeched.

I looked up to see my mom, Chief Swan, and Harry Clearwater. Without even thinking twice, I scrambled into my clothes faster than a jack rabbit on speed trying to escape a fox. We both were out of the truck with our clothes on in record time.

Ma came marching over with a scowl on her face. "Where the hell have you been?"

I gulped, "I was with Leah. We were just—

"Fucking each other in the back of a pick-up!" she yelled, cutting me off. "Well that's great and all but I do believe that I at least deserve a phone call saying you were going to be late!"

My brow furrowed. _Wait, she's not mad I had sex. She's mad because I didn't call to say I was having sex with Leah and that I would be home late? _

Chief Swan cleared his throat, "Ah, now that the reported missing has been found, I suppose I'll see you later Harry." He walked back to his cruiser and sped down the road leaving the four of us. I looked down at my feet, not daring to look at Mr. Clearwater. He was apart of the tribal council, so I had no idea how deep I was in because not only did I cause Leah to break curfew I also popped her cherry.

"Leah. Truck. Now." He said in a calm voice. Leah had opened her mouth to protest but shut it when realizing how angry her father truly was. Even though he hadn't raised his voice, it was clear, Happy Harry, wasn't in the mood for any attitude.

With a quick look to her father she quickly gave my hand a squeeze and a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Meet me at our spot tonight. I love you!" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I replied.

Mr. Clearwater waited for Leah to enter the car before he continued. "Minnie, Sue and I will be calling you. An you," Harry turned and looked at me straight in the eye. If looks could kill, I would be a pile of ashes. "6pm. Billy's Place. Be there or I shit you not, I will personally cut of your entrails and hang it over my fire place."

I gulped.

He gave a curt nod, like what we had just planned a tea party, and walked away to his car.

I looked over at Ma, seeking for some sort of help, but she just smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "You are so fucked."

**Please review! Thank you! Also check out _The Butterfly Effect: Flying. _Totally awesome! **

**xoxo e-essence, little mary of the rose, loloxoxo98, and Beth(our newest member)**


End file.
